


Seventh Heaven Special

by JacetheSmutGuy94



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacetheSmutGuy94/pseuds/JacetheSmutGuy94
Summary: "After a lengthy and annoying mission, Cloud and Tifa return to Seventh Heaven and relax after a job well done, and to celebrate their pay. A drink later, Tifa gets a bit of courage and kisses her childhood friend. One thing leads to much more, and both of them are left fully relieved and very happy."
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Seventh Heaven Special

**Word Count: 2,061**

"Good to be back home!" Tifa exclaimed as she and Cloud walked through the front doors of the bar, "I could kill for a drink right now."

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at that. "It's a good thing you own a bar then."

"That's definitely one of the best perks. Have a seat. I'll get us something."

Cloud had no complaints there and did as she said, taking the Buster Sword off his back and leaning it up against the bar. He could use a drink to help loosen up after the past few days. Soon, Tifa had a couple glasses set out on the bar and she brought out a bottle of good whiskey, and she filled up the glasses. "To a successful mission." Tifa said and raised her glass.

Cloud gave a small grin. "To being back home."

Tifa giggled at that. "That too," They knocked their glasses together and took a long drink, and Tifa lowered her glass to the bar, "I'm glad to hear you think of this place as home."

"Well... I _have_ been here for a while now," Cloud replied and looked away from her for a moment, "Company's nice."

"That's also nice to hear," Tifa took another drink, "Almost reminds me of back home in a way."

"How?"

"I'm spending time with my best friend."

Cloud hummed and downed his glass of whiskey, the liquid burning his throat a bit. "Now that you mention it, it reminds me of home too."

Tifa tilted her head a bit. "How so?"

"I'm with my best friend too."

Tifa smiled at hearing the words and she downed her whiskey, and she set the glass down. She looked into those baby blue eyes of her oldest friend and she felt an urge build in her, and she just said "to hell with it" and acted on it. So, she leaned forward across the bar and kissed Cloud on the lips. To her surprise, Cloud was eager to receive the kiss and, rather awkwardly, began to return it. Tifa was obviously more skilled in that regard, but she was happy to take what Cloud was giving.

After a few moments, Tifa broke their kiss off and she gave Cloud a wink before she walked from behind the bar to the front. She turned Cloud around in the stool he sat in and she got down on her knees in front of him. She unzipped his pants and reached into them to take hold of his cock, and she pulled it out. At around seven inches in length and with a good thickness to it, Tifa was impressed, and she was excited. She started to stroke it in her hand and it began to grow erect, growing another inch in length which was perfectly fine for Tifa. She started using both her hands on it after taking her gloves off, spitting on his cock to lather it up a good amount. Before long, she had Cloud groaning in pleasure which was exactly what she wanted to hear.

She kept jerking him off for several moments, making eye contact with him and smiling at him while Cloud sat and let her pleasure him. Her hands felt amazing and he was loving it. What came next would be even better. She had him jump up and sit on the bar while she took the stool to sit in and she lifted herself up, stretching open the bottom of her top and her sports bra, and she lowered herself back down slowly, letting Cloud's member squeeze between her breasts with the tip poking from her cleavage. The tightness of her breasts wrapped around his cock was divine, and when she started to bounce up and down, Cloud was softly groaning even more than before.

Up and down, up and down were the motions Tifa repeated, giving Cloud the titfuck of a lifetime as her large, soft tits jerked his cock off. She didn't even have to use her hands either so she used those to play with herself, rubbing her pussy through her shorts. She noticed that precum was beginning to dribble from the tip of Cloud's cock and she leaned her head down after a few moments to suck on the tip, swirling her tongue around it to lick up the precum eagerly before she began to bounce up and down once more. Both of them were having a very nice time to say the least.

Tifa moved her hands to the sides of her breasts and she started to move them up and down as fast as she could, squeezing them harder around Cloud's cock. She could feel him start to throb between her breasts. She doubled her efforts and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock once more, swirling her tongue around it as she did before. She felt Cloud's fingers lightly run through and grip her hair as she drove him ever closer to his climax, and he soon reached it.

Rope after rope of cum began to spurt from his cock into Tifa's mouth, and she was more than happy to let it fill her mouth. After a few moments, he finished cumming and he had shot quite a bit of spunk all over her tongue. Tifa pulled her head back and looked Cloud right in the eyes before she swallowed all of his cum, and then she raised herself up and let his softening cock fall free from her breasts. It was then that she decided to take her top and her sports bra off and let her large breasts free, which was definitely a relief.

"Tifa... that was amazing~" Cloud said breathlessly to her, unable to take his eyes from what she had just let free in front of him.

"Yeah, it was~" Tifa replied and she gave him a smile, "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that."

"Yeah... You didn't cum though, did you?"

"Oh, no I didn't. I just started focusing on-Cloud!"

Tifa's reply was cut off when Cloud took her and gently pushed her against the bar, then he got behind her and got down on his knees as she did for him. "You're getting your fair share of this."

Tifa definitely wasn't going to argue with that. She just didn't expect him to be that forward about it. She felt him pull her shorts and her panties down to her knees and she kicked them off, and then Cloud leaned in and began to lick at her wet pussy. Tifa immediately began to moan at the feeling of his warm tongue on her lower lips, and she leaned down over the bar on her elbows. Cloud was determined to make her cum just as she had done for him, so his tongue worked fast along her folds. He wasn't shy in burying his face between her legs in order to pleasure her more either. His tongue felt like fire against her hot pussy and Tifa was loving it, moaning deeply each passing moment she felt it. When he began to tease and flick her clip with the tip of his tongue, Tifa started to moan even louder.

She lost the strength in her arms and just laid her upper body across the bar while Cloud went to work on her cunt. His hands were busy as well as they gently squeezed around her ass, which was a little bonus pleasure for her too and that was a massive plus. By the way Tifa's body was shivering and how her moans were becoming higher pitched, Cloud was sure that Tifa was close to cumming. With the thought of doing that to his closest friend, his cock began to get hard once more. Soon after, his guess was correct and Tifa did reach her orgasm and she let out a long moan into the silence of the bar, her entire body quivering over and over.

Both of them breathed deeply for several moments. Cloud stood up from behind Tifa and he leaned over her and spoke into her ear. "Do you... wanna go again?"

Tifa could feel the tip of his cock poking her ass and she grinned. "Please fuck me, Cloud~"

"With pleasure~"

Cloud was quick to line his cock up with her quivering pussy and he slowly pushed it in, making Tifa let out a loud moan into the air. Cloud let out a groan of pleasure when he felt the tightness of her pussy surrounding his member, and he began to lightly thrust his hips. Tifa bit her lip and started to let out shorter moans as Cloud began to fuck her, and Cloud lightly started groaning and grunting as well with each movement. Tifa felt his cock spreading her insides open and they felt like they were just burning with pure pleasure, and she loved it. She felt like she would crave it from now on, but she didn't care. She needed Cloud to fuck her, and he was doing just that.

After a minute or so, Cloud started to move his hips faster, pushing his cock deeper inside of Tifa's cunt. It just felt so hot around his member, and it felt insanely good. He just wanted to stay buried inside her all night long if he could. He reached down and lifted one of her legs a bit and it helped get his cock just a bit deeper inside her, and that made Tifa's moans intensify. Cloud leaned over her and reached his other hand around to start playing with one of her breasts and Tifa arched her back as he did so, his fingers and hand brushing against her sensitive nipple. She turned her body and her head as best she could and stared into Cloud's eyes as he fucked her, her breath hot against his face. Cloud looked back into her eyes and he leaned in and locked lips with hers, muffling her moans as their tongues began to dance and swirl around each other.

Tifa reached her hand up and cupped Cloud's cheek, her body rocking back and forth now with the force of his thrusts. Her breast that wasn't in Cloud's grip jiggled and bounced back and forth. The sounds of their hips smacking was loud but thankfully it was deep in the night and the bar was closed. No one had a reason to come to the bar unless they were just a perv, but neither of them cared at the moment if anyone would be watching them. 

Cloud could feel Tifa's hot pussy start to tighten and quiver around his cock, and Tifa could feel Cloud's cock begin to throb and twitch inside her. The lovers were both growing close to their climax at the same time and Tifa broke away from their kiss. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck~ C-Cloud~"

"T-Tifa~" Cloud said breathlessly, "I'm about to-"

"Do it~! Cum in me, Cloud~!" Tifa told him as her moans grew in pitch once more, "F-fuuuuuck~!"

The two came at the same time. As Tifa's long moan filled the air and her pussy was tight around Cloud's cock, he started to cum deep inside her, almost directly into her womb. His seed began to coat her inner walls in white and the hot feeling of it flooding her insides was like heaven for Tifa. Both she and Cloud felt the high of their ecstasy and they shared another passionate kiss, their bodies hot and sweaty. Their eyes were closed as they basked in the moment they shared. They couldn't be any happier at all.

After several long moments, they broke their kiss off and Cloud pulled out of her, his cock followed by a small stream of cum. Their breathing was heavy, their chests heaving as they both took a seat in a couple of stools. Neither of them wanted to move, but they knew they had to sooner or later. But they had hours left before the bar would normally open and they took their time to come down from their highs enough to think and speak.

"Tifa..." Cloud spoke first, "I... love you."

Tifa leaned back against the bar and sighed happily. "I love you too, Cloud. Let's clean up and head back to my place. I feel like you might not need your apartment anymore."


End file.
